The Return
by deangirl1996
Summary: Sequel to Accusations and Bad Fights. A fix it between the brothers we all know and love from my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After receiving the unexpected surprised visit late last night from a drunk Dean, Bobby was so mad that when he got up that morning he decided to call and give Sam a piece of his mind first thing. So that's exactly what he did. They were like sons to him and he wasn't going to let what happened just slide by as if he didn't care because he cared.

"What did you do to your brother, you goddamn fool?" Bobby says in a whisper yell over the phone after he sees that Dean is asleep on the couch at his home.

 _"_ _I know Bobby and I said some stuff to him in my moment of anger that I wish never came out in the first place. Is he there with you? God shit man...I wish I could take it all back. Tell him to come back here, tell him I'm..._ " Sam said before being cut off.

"Sorry...You can take that sorry and shove it up your ass for all I care besides I'm not the one who's supposed to tell him. You have a lot to make up for when you fix things with him because an 'I'm sorry' is not going to cut it. You've had plenty of fights growing up but this one takes the cake. You should be glad you have a brother who has done everything possible in taking care of you every step of the way even if it meant not getting or having the same thing you have not basically, disown him."

" _I get it Bobby. Is he there with you_?" he snapped. He then ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the current predicament he put himself at fault for and what Bobby just said to him. He knew what he did and was going to get his brother back in any way he could if it wasn't too late already.

"Don't take that tone with me boy. Even if he was here, I have no intention of letting you hurt him the way you did. You should've seen him today, he cried himself to sleep after talking to me about what happened. You practically destroyed him to pieces, you fuckin' idijit."

" _I'm going to take that as a yes. Bobby, I'm going pack up and I'm heading over there and I'm going to fix it no matter how many days it may take to do it. Just keep him there for as long as you can, okay_?" Sam shakes his head clear of whatever else he was thinking about regarding his brother Dean and focused on the here and now situation

"I don't that's a good idea Sammy while he's like this. Give it time before you decide to come over here and do more damage then you already have. In the meantime, I'll make sure he stays here for as long as I can. Let me know when you decide to come here ahead of time but definitely not today."

" _Okay Bobby. I'll call you when I think it would be a good time to come... Dad had gone somewhere after I woke up and just got back home and he looks pissed, I gotta go, talk to you soon_." He hangs up before Bobby has a chance to say anything more and turns around to a furious John who gets up close to Sam in a few quick strides and punches him square in the face for being a mean asshole to his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I thought I might add what happened in Bobby's point of view when Dean showed up at his house late that night after the fight happened from the other story. As you can see, from the dialogue, I'm trying to get Bobby's personality right.

Chapter 2

Bobby's POV

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting down watching tv with a bottle of beer in my hand dosing off every now and again when I hear a knock at the door. Who would show up this late at night? As my thoughts go on, the knocking becomes more insistent. I get up from seat and place the beer down on the clearest spot on the coffee I can find before proceeding towards the door to look through the peephole._

 _"Hold your horses. I'm coming," I huff out loud as I reach the door._

 _After looking through the peephole, I see who it is. I grab up some holy water from a table. After getting that, I open the door and splash it on him. Dean runs a hand over his face to get rid of the water. "I'm not a shapeshifter Bobby," he said tiredly as he directs his gaze on me. His eyes are very pink looking as if he'd been crying not too long ago. I pay his comment no min and run all the other test on him after I let him inside. He just lets me do it and doesn't even comment after it's all finished as if he didn't even have the energy to protest._

 _I take in his haggard appearance and simply said, "What are you doing here this late at night boy?" He looks at me for a longtime before turning around about to head down the porch steps as he said, "I'm sorry Bobby. I'll go. I shouldn't have come..." I cut him off. "Boy, yur' gonna be the death of me. I didn't mean it like that. You know you're welcome around here anytime. Come here boy."_

 _I quickly grab his collar and turn him around to face me before he could move any further. I mentally curse myself for being the cause of the expressions going over his face before that mask he always puts up before I pull him into a tight hug. He stiffens for a while before gradually returning the gesture. I reluctantly pull away after a few moments have passed because I caught a whiff of beer and maybe because of his dislike of chick flick moments._

 _"Are you drunk?" His head comes up from where he's looking at his shoes." No... maybe a little bit. I didn't drive here though." Whack._

 _"Ow, what was that for" he says while rubbing the back of his head where I hit him._

 _"For being a dumbass, yuh idijit. Now come on in and take a shower to sober up some and after that tell me what happened that has gotten you looking like a kicked puppy. I'll put some clothes on the guest rooms bed for you to put on once you come out." He just nods and heads to the bathroom._

 _Once he was finished with his shower and getting dressed into the clothes I gave him, he came out into the living room and set down in a seat across from me. I could tell by his pink eyes that he'd been crying again but didn't say anything about it. It reminded me of when he was a little younger in like his teen years but I also didn't say that to him. I focus my eyes on him and simply said "Boy, what are you waiting for? Go on and tell me what the hell is going on?" "It's Sammy. We had a fight earlier today..." he said quietly before he continued telling me all that happened and everything else._

 _In the middle of telling me, he got up out of his seat and started pacing as he started talking faster as if he were about to start crying. I got up out of my seat and stopped his pacing by turning him to face me as I held his shoulder and used my other hand to hold the back of his neck to rub soothing circles on it. As soon as his gaze settled on me, he started crying with the most gut-wrenching sound I have ever heard as he continued telling me. I pulled him into a hug not knowing what else to do and he pulled away wiping his eyes. No such luck because the tears continued falling._

 _"Come on and let's get you settled in the guestroom. Sound good?" I said as I grabbed the back of his neck again. He didn't say anything but let me guide him there. I turned down the sheets for him as he stood in the middle of the room watching me looking like a robot with the ability to cry for tears were still running down his face. I motion for him to get in. I pat him on his back as he walks pass me in order to get into the bed that's more like one of those pull out couches._

 _"Thanks Bobby. How long can I stay here?"_

 _"Anytime. Like I said, you're welcome here anytime. As long as you need however long you want. Get some sleep man and stop crying before you make yourself sick. Trust me, it's not a pretty site," I said as I head out the room._

 _"Bobby, will you stay until I fall asleep?"_

 _"Sure buddy." I turn back around and pull out the chair located where the desk area with reading material and a laptop on it and sit down near the bed and lay my feet up on the bed. Once I see he has fallen asleep, I turn the lamp light off and step out the room leaving the door slightly ajar. One things for sure, Sam's going to get an earful from me tomorrow morning if that's the last thing I do._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Continuing where Ch.1 left off)

The force of that punch Sam received from his dad almost had him fall over but he caught his balance just in time as he brought his hand up to his broken nose. He shook his head back and forth for a few minutes and then looked at his father.

"What the hell dad? What was that for?"

John doesn't say anything until he takes a folded-up paper out his pocket and hands it, well almost practically throwing it to his son.

"See for yourself!" Sam unwraps the paper and discovers it's a letter from his brother. Before he reads it, he looks over at his father who is now sitting down on a chair and pouring himself a drink. "Dad where'd you find this?"

John gestures toward the door where Dean went into after their fight. " I know I wasn't here when that fight occurred but from what I read on that paper it had to be a really bad one he took to heart pretty badly. You two are brothers. As teenagers him or you would always start a fight with each other but you'd always forgave each other, remember that?"

Sammy nods before reading the letter to himself:

 _Hey Sam,_

 _You may be wondering why would I write something like this instead of telling you in person. Well it's because you were right. You don't need me and I am overprotective. You're my little brother and I'll always look out for you even if you don't want to be my brother anymore after all you did say you wish you were an only sibling and never even knew me. You don't have to see or hear from me anymore if that's what you want. I'll be out of your hair after dad gets back. Don't try to look for me. I'm sorry for not being the brother you want me to me but I guess that's just the person I really am and you don't get that._

 _Dean Winchester_

Sam finishes and mentally curses himself before he slams it down on the table and grabs his jacket and heads outside. "Where do you think you're going?" Sam halts before turning around.

"I'm going to try and bring him back home. Can I hold your car keys?"

John's head turns so fast to him it's like his head could've came off and grinned, "Wait, you know where he is?"

" Yeah. He's at Bobby's. That's who I just got off the phone with before you came in here like a hurricane and punched me."

" Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. Let's take care of that before we head out to get him. I'll drive."

Sam nods before snickering which he covers up with a cough. "Wait you think you'd be able to help?"

John punches him in his arm playfully. " No, you jackass, well maybe yes, so you don't say something stupid to him and hurt him all over again. You know that mouth of yours is going to get you into a heap of trouble someday." Sam looked like he was going to say something else but clears his throat and says the obvious.

"Ow, injured here. What was that for?" John comes back into the room from getting the first aid kit and begins cleaning his nose off before bandaging it. "That was for being a smartass." Their banter continues like that until John puts up the first aid kit and cleans up the mess of bloody tissues and stuff.

He heads to the door and grabs his keys. " Okay, what are you waiting for,come on Sammy and let's bring your brother home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As John drove the few hours it would take to get to Singer Salvage from the hotel they were currently staying at, Sam thought of everything he could say to make things right between him and his brother again.

They arrived at Bobby's and both get out the car.

"Dad what are you doing?"

John sighs before answering, "I'm coming along in case you start another argument with him, so I can break it up."

"What makes you think it'll turn into an argument?" Sam says looking confused.

John doesn't answer but strides up the stairs of Bobby's front porch and knocks on the door. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, Sam shrugged his shoulder and began following behind him.

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold your horses!" Was heard after John knocked.

Bobby opened the door as John was placing Sam in front of him.

"Goddamnit boy you don't listen do ya? I told you now wasn't such a good time and yuh didn't tell me you were coming today. You're only going to make things worse," Bobby argued before noticing John. "Hello John." John nods his head toward him but doesn't say anything as his way to say hello.

"I'm sorry, I had to. Worth a try, right? Where is he?"

Instead of answering him, Bobby went to go get him and bought him out. As soon as Dean saw Sam, he started to head back into the guestroom, but Bobby stopped him.

"You can't avoid this situation forever," Bobby said before tilting his head toward John leaving Dean with no choice but to turn back around to face the music.

"Come on, let's give the boys some privacy." They headed out the room and then silence filled the room before either of the boys spoke up.

"Listen man, I'm sorry about..." Dean held up his hand.

"Stop, just stop. You don't mean it so don't say it." He said quietly but tiredly.

"But I do mean it. I got angry and you always, well most of the time get the short end of the straw. The thing is though siblings fight. What's having a sibling for if not for the fighting?!"

"You don't want to be brothers anymore, remember? I'm the brother who happens to be unwanted.". Dean stared into Sam's eyes as his eyes began to glisten with tears he was trying to keep in check.

" I remember what I said but I didn't mean it."

"Poor way of showing it," Dean mumbled.

Sam ignores him and instead continues, "I know you may not believe me but it's true. I want my brother back. I want you to let me fight my own battles, but I also don't want you to feel like I don't need you. I'll always need you no matter what and I'm sorry for making you feel like I hated you or disowned you."

Dean started crying, more like chuckling.

"Why the hell are you laughing? I just spilled my heart out and you do this of all things."

That did it, he full out laughed as he wiped his face off.

"You went on without making a joke this time," he said still laughing.

Sam punched him in the arm and said, "I'm serious, man." He had to admit though it sure felt good hearing his brother laughing again

"Ow, what you do that for?" Dean said still trying to get his laughter under control and when he did he said in a more serious tone, "You mean it though...you don't hate me?"

"Yes I mean it."

Dean nods before unexpectedly pulling Sam in for a hug.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too jerk."

"Bitch."

Unbeknownst to them, their father and Bobby were listening from the other room.

John comes out the room clapping with Bobby behind him. The boys pull apart and Dean clears his throat clearly embarrassed.

"You two were listening the whole time weren't you?" Dean said.

John and Bobby both nod simultaneously.

"Great job boys. Thought I'd have to break up another fight." John said proudly before giving the boys a hug all at once. As he was hugging them, Dean looked at Sam questioningly.

"Don't ask." Sam mumbled to Dean as he chuckled.

They then both get hugged by Bobby at the same time.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean mumbled into Bobby's shoulder before they all pulled away from each other.

"No problem. Now do you plan on going home with them or are ya going to continue moping around here."

"I think I'll be heaing home this time." He said as he ruffled his brothers hair in a headlock.

Once Sam was released from the headlock, he hugged Dean tightly to which Dean returned just as tightly.


End file.
